In animation, a pose of an animation rig is defined by a collection of rig controls, which are typically the interactive handles or the keyable attributes of the animation rig. Those rig controls can be expensive to compute and are most efficiently accessed by caching their values in rig control caches. In the absence of scene constraints, the mapping of rig controls to rig control caches is typically one-to-one and self-contained within a single animation rig. As a result, when the animation of rig controls are modified in such cases, their corresponding rig control caches are easily reset.
However, when constraints are added to a scene, the mapping of rig controls to rig control caches ceases to be one-to-one, and the mapping frequently crosses animation rig boundaries. That is to say, when scene constraints are introduced, a single rig control may be mapped to multiple rig control caches of several different animation rigs. Consequently, the introduction of scene constraints makes it more difficult to determine what rig control caches should be reset and when those resets should occur. Moreover, the complexity produced by the introduction of scene constraints is compounded when the constraints relate the state of one animation rig to the rig control cache of another animation rig.